


lovesick

by hyuckwei



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: ChanTae, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, SF9 - Freeform, TaeNi, Taechan, chani is just a sweetheart, obvious plot twists, taeyang is stubborn, taeyangs also a player, ummm a lot of fluff, why arent there more taeni fics fuck i am deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: taeyang was seen as one of the more wild and determined teens that was never afraid to try new things, be one of the loud ones in class, having a lot of friends and having constant flings. but there was one thing he was afraid of doing. falling in love. and he hates the new student kang chanhee for making him feel all sorts of ways.





	1. prologue

_“Chanhee wait-“_  
 _“What’s so wrong with falling in love?” Chanhee yelled, his voice echoing in the empty streets as he stood on the bridge in front of the sparkling blue lake, waiting for Taeyang’s reply._  
_“Keep your voice down, kid, it’s late!” Some man screamed from afar. Chanhee didn’t care, he clenched his fists and yelled again, “Answer me! Are you afraid or something?”_  
_Taeyang stood on the other side of the bridge with his hands in his pockets, he held a guilty look on his face and wouldn’t look Chanhee in the eyes. Chanhee would admire how Taeyang looked with the shine of the lake reflecting on the side of his face, making him look as handsome as ever. How his eyes sparkled with oncoming tears. But now wasn’t the time. Chanhee needed answers._  
_“Was all the nice things you’ve done for me some sort of joke or something?” Chanhee didn’t yell this time but he cried with a pleading tone, “Taeyang..”_  
_“Because it’s you.” Taeyang whispered loud enough for Chanhee to hear, he looked up into Chanhee’s soft eyes, oh those doe eyes he’s fallen for. But he couldn’t, no he can’t tell him that. His voice wouldn’t let him._  
_Chanhee bit down his bottom lip to hold back his tears, he sniffed and turned on his heel and started running. He ran until his lungs started hurting and he wouldn’t look back. He could swear he heard footsteps running after him._  
_But when he turned back to look, nothing was there. Taeyang had slipped from his hands._


	2. 一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one ;  
>  _The moment I first saw you_  
>  My breath was taken away  
> My heart pounded and I started to be sick

“Hello. I am Kang Chanhee. Please take care of me.” The raven haired student bowed to his classmates in the front of the classroom. He stood in front of the bright whiteboard covered in crude doodles, random writing and today’s schedule on the board. The boy held a wide childish smile making the girls swoon. The boys all wished to be as attractive as him or even secretly fawned over him as well.  
Yoo Taeyang, however, did not feel any of that. He looked at the teen up and down from where he sat at the back. He narrowed his eyes once the teacher said,  
“You can sit next to Taeyang and I’ll assign you a partner to show you around-“  
“I’m fine ma’m, Eunha is already helping me around the school,” He pointed to a pretty girl in the front with short brown hair and bangs, she waved with a smile.  
Chanhee had moved to this co-ed boarding school on a scholarship. At his last school near his little apartment building he shared with his mother and two sisters, he was recognized by the prestigious school that noticed his straight A’s, his perfect exam scores and clean record, they invited him to join their campus (even attending this school looks good on your record to enter a good college).  
Although it hurt to leave his family they all encouraged him to follow his dreams of becoming a doctor and help people. He doesn’t know who his father is, and he never wants to know. He left them to suffer on their own with little money, so Chanhee leaving to this school was a big opportunity for him and he was set on helping support his family, as far as also applying for a job at a cafe near the school to send extra money to his family. It was too much but he’d make it work.. somehow.  
The teacher nodded and Chanhee went to go sit next to Taeyang. Taeyang didn’t bother to look at him and neither did Chanhee. He’s already heard some things about Taeyang from Eunha. And seen some things. 

_ >>>>> earlier this morning_

There was a loud guy running down the halls with some other kid’s clothes with loud laughter escaping his lips as he heard the said kid’s voice screaming,  
“Yoo Taeyang I swear to god this isn’t funny!”  
Following the guy was a tall blonde haired student running after him with a towel wrapped around his waist. There was laughter all around Chanhee as he watched the ‘Yoo Taeyang’ turn corners and the blonde on his tail, his voice echoing from afar,  
“Suck it Hwiyoung!”  
“Oh man what did Hwiyoung do to get Taeyang to mess with him?”  
“Weren’t they like dating?”  
“Nah, we all know Taeyang doesn’t date.”  
Chanhee pursed his lips, overhearing all his classmates talk about the silver haired beauty that ran through the halls a minute ago.  
“Hey.” The girl who was guiding Chanhee around elbowed his side gently to get his attention. Chanhee looked up at her with a questioning look.  
The girl, Eunha, smiled unsurely,  
“Don’t mind that whole thing. Not everyone is like him. Come on follow along now I’m taking you to your locker.”  
Chanhee nodded and walked after Eunha, he noticed while she walked her skirt bounced up and down as did her shoulders ecstatically. He’s not a pervert. Seriously. He just observes a lot of unnecessary things.  
Like that guy earlier.. Chanhee couldn’t help but ask about him,  
“So.. Who was that guy?”  
Eunha hummed, glancing back at Chanhee,  
“Who? Taeyang?” Chanhee nodded, “Don’t get to close to him, kid. You’re just a sophomore in this big school, don’t get caught up with guys like him.”  
“Why did he take that guy’s clothes?”  
Eunha soon found Chanhee’s locker and leaned against it with her arms crossed, ready to explain a whole life story,  
“Taeyang’s not a bad person, trust me. But it’s best if you don’t get close. He could be nice at times but he could be a literal demon, he’s hard to get close to as well.  
That guy that was chasing him with his towel on? His name’s Hwiyoung, he was one of Taeyang’s boytoys. But Hwiyoung apparently was using Taeyang for money so Taeyang didn’t take that so easily.. So now he’s going to get someone to spend the rest of Hwiyoung’s senior year tormenting him. Not exactly bullying but just making his life a bit harder. Example, stealing his clothes and embarrassing in front of the whole school to ruin his image.”  
Chanhee took in all this new information about the school’s popular sophomore student that he had to be careful of: Yoo Taeyang, he was the school’s top basketball player, incredibly handsome, constantly had both genders surrounding him with love, classclown-ish, loud, skipped class a lot but apparently still gains good grades.  
Eunha warned Chanhee to not fall for Taeyang as well, he doesn’t date; he uses and throws away. Chanhee asked why and Eunha said ever since Taeyang had gotten his heart broken by someone who he had liked and they had moved away, Taeyang couldn’t love again. Or so the student’s legend says.  
Chanhee found it sort of ridiculous.. But decided not to question it,  
“Well.. That was kind of long,” He tried to joke awkwardly, “So this is my locker right?”  
Eunha grinned, “Yup. Just put your school lock on it and the first bell is going to ring in a few so I’ll lead you to our first class.”  
Chanhee only shared two classes with Eunha, math and English.  
He nodded as he spotted Taeyang walking down the hallway with a smug smile, he accidentally made eye contact with Chanhee and almost stopped, but quickly looked away and walked faster.  
Weird.

_> >>>> present_

So that was how Chanhee learned he shouldn’t interact with the silver haired boy sitting next to him who was busy texting on his phone and smacking gum inside of his thin cheeks.  
He was handsome, Chanhee had to admit as he sneaked a glance at him. His cheekbones were high and his sharp, wide cat-like eyes could really catch someone’s attention. His skin was bronzed as well adding to his attractiveness.  
But Chanhee could care less. He was only here to learn in hopes of getting into his desired college in the Ivy League, not admire some playboy everyone seemed to care about.  
But he could feel the boy’s constant gaze on him as he wrote down equations across his notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing a chaptered fic on ao3 wowosjfj i usually post those on my aff;; this was crossposted from AFF with the user Ayatoo btw aha um yuh i love slow paced (this probably will not be that slow paced) cliche romance stuff ;p title based off of love sick by bap heh i felt the song really fits with the style of this fic uvu


	3. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two ;  
>  _day by day, I’m curious about you_  
>  I get fevers and get frustrated

“Are you okay?” Eunha asked as she tapped Chanhee on the shoulder, he was spacing out looking at his lunch in front of him.  
He jumped and looked at his surroundings, he looked up at the girl and gave her a small smile,  
“I’m fine it’s just.. Taeyang kept looking at me all day and it’s getting kinda uncomfortable..”  
“He’s.. what?” Eunha seemed confused,, “That’s odd. He never takes interest in newbies.”  
Eunha held her chin as she started thinking to why Taeyang was paying attention to Chanhee. Earlier everyone was giving Chanhee attention for his pretty boy looks. Was Taeyang jealous of competition?  
Chanhee took small bites of his food as he wasn’t so hungry on his first day, Taeyang gave him a weird feeling that Chanhee couldn’t ignore. Speaking of the devil, Taeyang came into the cafeteria laughing around with his jock friends. He was covered in sweat, probably playing hoops with his friends in the gym.  
Chanhee watched how bright his smile was, how wide and blinding it could be. How he has crinkles around his eyes as he laughed. His smile fell when he caught Chanhee’s gaze. His friends shoved him to their table ignoring how Taeyang lost his good mood.  
Chanhee lowered his gaze, he didn’t want to be on Taeyang’s bad side already and he hoped the boy wouldn’t approach him for the rest of his time here. But it was bound to happen soon.  
Eunha watched the whole thing unveil in front of her, her pursed lips turned into a wide grin as she realized what was happening. Even though it might seem impossible for the great Taeyang, he actually might have taken interest in someone besides himself for once.  
“Hey I said don’t fall for Taeyang.” Eunha joked, poking Chanhee’s side, “Stop zoning out like that I get sort of worried.”  
“Sorry sorry.” Chanhee apologized quick, “Uh who’s going to be showing me to my dorm since girls aren’t allowed to go to the boys building..?”  
“That would be me!” A sudden voice said and someone wrapped their arm around Chanhee’s shoulder, startling him.  
Chanhee looked at the handsome guy holding him in his grip and then looked at Eunha for support, Eunha giggled,  
“Chanhee this is Rowoon. He’s the dorm supervisor.”  
“Aw he’s so cute,” Rowoon cooed, giving Chanhee a noogie and Chanhee whined.  
Chanhee could feel the same gaze he felt this morning, it was like he was shooting bullets at the side of his head.  
He tried to ignore it.

>>>>>>

Chanhee’s first day was finally over for him in the blink of an eye. Rowoon had guided him towards his dorm room and Chanhee’s roommate was out, Rowoon wouldn’t tell him who his roommate was but told him to be careful.  
Which meant..  
“I thought I was to keep this dorm by myself.” Taeyang’s sharp voice cut through the room. Rowoon stood up straight and cleared his throat,  
“Sorry Taeyang but there’s no more vacant dorms since the freshman came in. Don’t mind Chanhee and he won’t mind you.”  
Chanhee didn’t expect he’d have to cross paths with Taeyang _now_. Taeyang just looked at the both of them before flopping down on his bed and shoving his earphones in.  
“Now I’ll see you tomorrow with Eunha, Chanhee. Have a good day and explore the rest of the campus if you’d like.”  
“Oh no I actually have to get to work soon so..” Chanhee trailed off and Rowoon furrowed his eyebrows then realized.  
“Ah then see you!” Rowoon gave him a wide smile, waving and walking off, closing the door behind him.  
Chanhee didn’t look at Taeyang and he hoped he wouldn’t talk to him but it seems he was already busy texting away on his phone with his music blasting in his ears.  
For the last time, he really didn’t care and decided he would get ready for work and not look back at the boy who still threw him gazes.


	4. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three;   
> _At the thought of meeting you, I get dressed up  
>  I want to talk to you today, I strongly promise myself  
> Should I confess to you? I hesitate hundreds of times  
> But in front of you, my head grows blank at the smell of your shampoo_

It’s only been a week since his first day at his new boarding school, since he first met Eunha, Rowoon and Taeyang. The week went by pretty fast, Chanhee did nothing on his weekend but work.  
Today was Sunday and Chanhee concluded Taeyang was odd. It was strange how he would always see Taeyang around, coincidence or not. In the dorms Chanhee would always try his hardest to avoid Taeyang like the plague. It worked for most of it.  
Today was his first time seeing Taeyang at his work. Well, most students from his school came here so of course.. It’s merely a coincidence.  
He was here. Chanhee was busy cleaning out the coffee dispenser with a hand towel until he realized the familiar foreign looking classmate of his walk in.  
His silver hair was unmissable. He still had his earphones shoved in and he was out of his school uniform, he sported a white t-shirt with his sleeves rolled up and tight black jeans.  
Chanhee sucked in his breath at how uneasily muscled Taeyang was, his bronze skin basically glowed under the dim light of the café.  
One of his co-workers that had showed him the basics on his first day, Zuho, tapped him on the shoulder to tell Chanhee he’s on break and to take over his shift at the counter. He explained to him earlier how to work it so it was fine, muster up the fakest smile, take their order, press a few buttons, put the money in, tell them it will be ready soon and repeat.  
Which meant..  
“Good afternoon welcome to Park Café how may I take your order?” Chanhee asked with a toothy smile as he looked up at Taeyang from under his bangs, having a notepad to write down his order.  
Taeyang squinted at him for a second, his cheeks slowly turning a light pink but Chanhee didn’t notice. Taeyang took a bit to order, usually from what Chanhee observed of him for the past week is that he was always cocky, loud and outgoing.  
In front of Chanhee however, he seemed mysterious, quiet, a man of few words. Chanhee couldn’t really read Taeyang well and usually he could.. But Taeyang’s weird. He’s never spoken to him once.  
“One mango iced tea.. p-please.” Taeyang spoke quietly, _this was new_. Chanhee almost snorted but kept his smile on, it didn’t feel forced anymore.  
“Name?”  
“..Taeyang.”  
“Your order will be ready in a minute.” Chanhee gave Taeyang a side glance and went off to start his easy order.  
~  
Taeyang let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was weird, his friends even pointed out how he was acting recently.  
Ever since the new student Chanhee had came to the school and entered his dorm with the most oblivious blinding smile, Taeyang felt something he’s never felt.  
He couldn’t figure out what it was, but he never brought it up to other people. He couldn’t stop looking out at crowds to see if Chanhee was somewhere there. He felt creepy, he shouldn’t suddenly care about someone he doesn’t even know.  
But he felt compelled to somehow. He felt compelled to go to Chanhee’s work and see him in his uniform and see how much of a prince aura he gave off while smiling at costumers, cleaning dishes and taking orders.  
It sucked how much Taeyang liked to see that, but he knows he’s probably not a crush. Taeyang doesn’t do crushes or dating. Maybe he just wanted to play around with Chanhee.  
Though he didn’t want to. Even when he first saw the boy he wasn’t interested but suddenly felt his breath hitch up when he sat next to him. He knows Chanhee is aware of Taeyang and his status, everyone is. So Chanhee knows his boundaries. He’s probably heard of the rumor that he didn’t date because of a boy who broke his heart, they weren’t wrong. He did get his heart broken but he still hopes he’d see the boy one more time.  
Taeyang wishes he didn’t have this status sometimes, but it just came to him because of his looks, and his older brother Youngjae, everyone suddenly got interested in him in freshman year because popular junior Yoo Youngjae’s younger brother would be joining them. So that’s where he gained all the attention from. Youngjae told him to keep his image up, he couldn’t let anyone see the real him and let people misunderstand him.  
His brother’s image was more cute and sassy than Taeyang’s, he wasn’t seen as a player or anything like Taeyang was. He was seen as a diva and everyone cowered around him but cooed when he did something cute with his promising boyfriend, Daehyun, who was seen as the senior prince or basically some guy who came out of a manga.  
Taeyang was the only one with a bad reputation, he couldn’t help that he was loud and wanted to do things he wanted, he couldn’t help being lonely and having boys and girls around him to play around with. He wanted people to know the real him but his reputation along with his brother holds him back.  
No one befriended him for him. They befriended him for his reputation, his looks, his money. Like his now ex boytoy Hwiyoung, Taeyang heard he was going to try and rob him. Hence why he used revenge on him, he was powerful enough to do so in this school of 3000 students. His influence was strong. He didn’t like using his power over the students but he hated being treated like a fool.  
“Taeyang.” Chanhee called out. Even the way he said Taeyang’s name was nice.. But he’s too stubborn to try and befriend him.  
Maybe he will soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHCHDN sorry for taking a bit longer to update D: ive been busy and its flaming hot so i had no motivation to do stuff but here it is:) and now i show Taeyangs point of view towards the end heh


	5. 四

‘They have the same big eyes,’ Taeyang thought as he drank his iced tea, watching Chanhee take the next orders that came around.

“Who does?” The familiar voice of Youngjae rang through Taeyang’s ears, the silver haired boy didn’t realize he had said that out loud and that his brother snuck up on him.

Yoo Youngjae, let’s run through him again. Broad shoulders, slim body, cute face, hot boyfriend, and Taeyang’s older brother. Taeyang gave a half smile to his brother and Youngjae just gave him a sarcastic one back as he sat across from him.

“Taeyang. Really?” Youngjae tilted his head, covering Taeyang’s view of Chanhee.

“What?” Taeyang questioned, 

“Why did you pull such a prank on Hwiyoung and not tell me about it!?” Youngjae said in an exasperated tone, “If he was messing with you, you could’ve told me you know. It just..”

“Makes people think worse of me than they already do? Yeah. That’s the point.” Taeyang spoke in a snappy way, Youngjae looked taken aback,

“Taeyang you know I didn’t mean for that to happen..” 

“For people to see me as cruel and a player?” He scoffed, “We’ve went over this before, bro. I’ll see you later.”

Taeyang stood up, almost angrily and grabbed his iced tea and swiftly walked out the front door of the shop. 

Youngjae sighed and his frown turned into a pout, he might as well order something like he came here to but unexpectedly ran into his brother. He stood up and waited in line with the rest of the students, he heard them whisper to each other about Taeyang, himself and .. Chanhee? 

‘Who is that?’ Youngjae pondered, the name sounded really familiar, as he came up  
to the register and the boy in front of him smiled weakly and asked,

“May I take your order?” 

Then it hit Youngjae. 

“Chani!?” Youngjae gasped, the boy with the name Chanhee on his name tag was taken aback,

“Youngjae..?” 

—

“Taeyang you have got to stop being such a drama queen.” Rowoon chuckled as he watched Taeyang glare at nothing from his bed, “What are you mad about today?”

“Shut up Rowoon.” Taeyang managed to say after 10 minutes of looking at nothing and Rowoon coming in to check on Chanhee but got Taeyang to deal with instead. 

“Don’t be like that, tell your supervisor slash councilor whats up.”

Taeyang looked up at Rowoon and crinkled his nose, 

“You’re our councilor too? How has this school gone to this?”

“Hey that’s rude-“

“Hi Rowoonie,” Chanhee’s voice sounded throughout the room, he smiled at Rowoon and Rowoon smiled back with a wave, “What are you doing here..?”

Taeyang was left ignored so the boy just sat back in his bed and played with his phone.

“I came here to check up on our scholar~ But found this puppy instead.” Rowoon’s foot nudged Taeyang’s leg, Taeyang almost snarled. 

Chanhee awkwardly smiled, “Well I’m doing alright thank you I just got off of work..” 

“Then that’s good, I’ll be off now but if you ever need anything just come to my office down the hall.”

The boy just nodded and watched as Rowoon left the room and then looked at Taeyang who was staring off into space. Chanhee didn’t know whether to talk to him or not since he had talked to Youngjae.

Youngjae was one of Chanhee’s childhood friends, being the older brother of a little boy he used to play with and meeting him once again coincidentally as he moved back into the city since he was younger. He moved away, leaving his friend and Youngjae behind grimly as they were his best friends. 

As he sat back on his bed he remembered his encounter with Youngjae as he looked at Taeyang with curiosity, wondering why he couldn’t recognize Chanhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME :( ive been loose over sf9 for a while but now im back ee !! my twitter is stray10tion if u ever wanna be mutuals!


	6. 五

“Chani it’s been forever!” Youngjae squealed at the counter and Chanhee was taken aback at Yoo Youngjae coming up to him and talking to him, apparently it surprised everyone else too.

Zuho came back from break and allowed Chanhee to take his own. The boy used his break to talk to Youngjae, whom he had taken his order for quickly when he had squealed his name.

“Youngjae is it really you?” Chanhee asked as he studied Youngjae’s features, they hadn’t changed a bit. He still had the same baby face and thick lips he had when he was 12. Youngjae, one of his childhood best friends was sitting in front of him after years of not contacting him. 

“It is Chani! I can’t believe you’re here, you must be doing so well in school to be here! I’m so proud of you, oh my god have you talked to little bro yet?” Youngjae rambled excitedly as he pinched Chanhee’s cheeks, “You just missed him too! I’ll be upset if he didn’t talk to you-“

“Wait.. Pup is here?” Chanhee asked, heat rising up at his cheeks at the nickname he gave Youngjae’s younger brother who he had forgotten his name over the years. Youngjae raised an eyebrow,

“Chani. You mean you didn’t see the angry little pup named Taeyang just leave the shop? Did he not remember you!?”

Then Chanhee felt like screaming. Of course, Youngjae is Taeyang’s older brother, how could he forget that? Yet he never expected the sweet little Pup from when he was only 9, always being caring and helpful, couldn’t even hurt a single fly, had turned into a playboy that wouldn’t hesitate to get someone to beat another person up. 

“No way,” Chanhee muttered, “He’s Pup?”

“Taeyang sure changed a lot hasn’t he?” Youngjae laughed at Chanhee’s surprised face, “He isn’t the same little baby he was before. He’s a man.” 

“Totally.” Chanhee breathed, he thought back at all the dark and angry looks he had on his face every time he was near Chanhee, “What happened to him?”

“Well, you know that whole story of Taeyang’s bitterness?”

“Don’t tell me I’m..” The brunette rubbed his temples, Youngjae half smiled as he took a sip of his vanilla latte,

“You’re that boy that broke his heart.”

Chanhee couldn’t believe it. He was the one who hurt Taeyang? He was Pup? His longtime best friend who he had named after puppies because hell he looked exactly like one but now he looks almost like an untrained pitbull waiting to eat him up. Another thing that confused Chanhee was; Taeyang was in love with him?

“You mean you didn’t know Taeyang, like, totally adored you? Dude he’d pick flowers for you, make flower crowns and constantly ask you to marry him when you guys were 10!” Youngjae looked at Chanhee with sadness in his eyes, it seems Chanhee had completely forgotten his childhood with Taeyang. Taeyang would be hurt if he ever found out Chanhee was already in his reach, his chance being ready so he could fall for him once again. But Taeyang couldn’t even recognize Chanhee either.

“Ah but.. He did say you shared similar eyes with yourself as a child.” Youngjae remembered, Taeyang did see some connections but failed to see it was Chani from his childhood. 

Chanhee took all of this in rather slowly,

“I really.. Couldn’t recognize him.. I guess I don’t remember everything because I’ve been so overwhelmed with family, college and work..” 

Youngjae studied Chanhee, he was no longer the little boy who held the happiest expressions and hold his and Taeyang’s hand all carefree, he really was older now with more responsibility. But it really annoyed Youngjae how Taeyang and Chanhee couldn’t recognize each other and they used to be the best of friends.

A questioned popped in Youngjae’s head. Did Chanhee even love Taeyang back then? Rationally he probably didn’t even know what love for someone that wasn’t family felt like. He wouldn’t know or recognize the feeling even now since he had too much on his mind for romance. Taeyang would have been thrilled to have the younger in his life again and Youngjae wanted to help Chanhee reconcile with him.

“Are you and Taeyang even talking?” Youngjae asked and Chanhee let out a snort,

“No.. But he’s my dorm roommate, he acts like he hates me.” 

“Maybe because he’s trying to figure out who you are,” Youngjae suggested, knowing his brother he was having a hard time trying to recognize where he knew Chanhee from, his features were so familiar. His nose was still long, eyes big and bright but just a distinct memory in his brother’s eyes.

“Chani?” Youngjae said, Chanhee looked up at him with pursed lips. Youngjae half-smiled, patting the younger’s hand,

“Hm?”

“I think you should take it slow, let Taeyang figure it out himself. It probably won’t take him long. Just.. Try to befriend him,” Youngjae’s fingers curled around Chanhee’s hand, “He’s pretty lonely.”

Youngjae stopped, looking at Chanhee, his lips curling into a full smile now, “Just want my bro to be happy again.”

“Chanhee your break’s over!”

The brunette looked up at Zuho who nodded his head over to the counter where he stood sweeping the floor. Chanhee could only slowly nod, his eyes looking towards Youngjae patting his hand once again and pulling away. He sat up, grabbing his things before ruffling Chanhee’s hair (though unaware of his own actions, Chanhee whined in protest).

“I’ll see you around Chani.”

“.. See you Jae.” 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more updates soon!


End file.
